In der Hogwartsbäckerei
by SeKaYa
Summary: Das Aktionsgremium will es mit Backwaren versuchen. Leider muss man diese backen, und abgesehen von einem missmutigen Severus Snape hat niemand Backerfahrung. Als der einzige Bäcker unter ihnen jedoch lieber experimentiert, geht alles den Bach runter.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

~*~*~

**In der Hogwartsbäckerei**

_**~ Das Aktionsgremium verursacht ein Küchenchaos ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

~*~*~

Stille lag über Hogwarts. Stille, die jäh unterbrochen wurde. Gezischtes Flüstern erklang.

"Wer zur Hölle war das?!"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?"

"Was, du bist hinter mir?"

"Was dachtest du denn? Und bevor du fragst, Avery ist neben mir."

"Aber wer ist mir dann auf den Fuß gelatscht?"

"Vielleicht Peeves?"

"Auch wenn ich ihm das zutraue, Red, es war eindeutig ein solider Fuß."

Ein Seufzer. "Vielleicht einer unserer..." – ein Zögern – "vorübergehenden Gryffindorkollegen?"

"Hältst du mich für blind?"

"Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort, Evan, oder denkst du sie dir selber?"

Der Streit in der Dunkelheit wurde durch die plötzliche Ankunft Vierter beendet. Die beiden Gruppen beäugten sich misstrauisch. Auf der einen Seite befanden sich drei Slytherins – Evan Rosier, Redrick Avery und Severus Snape – die das Aus-dem-Nichts-auftauchen mit deutlichem Missfallen zur Kenntnis nahmen. Auf der anderen Seite standen Sirius Black, James Potter und Remus Lupin, die einen gespielten Ausdruck von Unschuld zur Schau trugen.

"Also, wer von euch war es?", knurrte Evan.

"Wer soll was gewesen sein?", wollte Sirius wissen. "Mir zumindest wäre es aufgefallen, wenn ich dir auf den Fuß –"

"HA! ERWISCHT!"

Bevor einer etwas tun konnte, hatte Evan kurzerhand den Gryffindors mit aller Heftigkeit auf die Füße getreten, ganz nach dem Motto: Auge für Auge, Zahn für Zahn. Die Gryffindors sprangen zurück, Sirius hielt seinen Fuß fest, und schon schien alles zu eskalieren.

"Könnt ihr zumindest mit der Prügelei warten, bis wir in der Küche sind?", fragte Severus gelangweilt. "Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt, aber, wie ich anmerken will, der Gang ist kein geeignetes Schlachtfeld. Euch ist klar, dass wir hier ein gefundenes Fressen für Lehrer sind, ja?"

Soviel Logik konnte niemand etwas entgegenhalten, so dass sie sich, geführt von den Gryffindors, in die relativ leere Küche begaben. Die wenigen Hauselfen, die noch dort arbeiteten, wurden von Remus schnell weggeschickt – er bestand darauf, dass sie selbst backen und kochen und alles mussten, sehr zum Missfallen der anderen. Denn das bedeutete, dass Severus das Recht erhielt, sie herumzukommandieren, war er doch der einzige, der Ahnung von der Sache hatte.

Unter der Aussicht war auch die Kampfeslust verflogen, und alle starrten Severus abwartend und mit mehr oder minder finsterer Miene ab.

"Na schön...", begann Severus, nicht ganz wohl wegen der vielen Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich dachte, wir würden es mit Waffeln versuchen, weil die einfach sind, und wir nur den Teig jetzt vorbereiten müssen. Das Backen würde ja später kommen, beim Verkaufen."

Die anderen fünf sahen ihn stumm an. Keine Begeisterungsschreie – aber wenigstens auch keine Buhrufe. Severus seufzte innerlich. Das würde eine Aufgabe für sich werden, diese Bande zum Zusammenarbeiten zu bekommen. Und noch eine viel größere, ein genießbares Ergebnis zu erhalten. Nun, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als zu hoffen? Hoffen wir auf das Beste, das Schlimmste kommt von allein.

Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Und, wie fangen wir an, Chief Backmeister?", grummelte Sirius.

Severus warf einen Blick auf die Arbeitsfläche. Platz genug hatten sie eigentlich...

"Da ich nicht wirklich weiß, wie man für mindestens dreihundert Leute – aka dreihundert Waffeln – einen Teig ansetzt, würde ich sagen, dass wir getrennt arbeiten, so dass wir mehrere normale Teigportionen erhalten", sagte er. "Vorausgesetzt, wir haben die nötigen Utensilien."

Zusammen mit Redrick begann er, die nötigen Dinge herauszusuchen, während er die Gryffindors und Evan losschickte, um Eier, Mehl, Milch, Öl und Zucker zusammenzusuchen. Severus war froh, dass er daran gedacht hatte, die kleinen Feinheiten selbst zu besorgen: Vanillezucker, Vanillearoma, Backpulver und gemahlenen Zimt, sowie einen Minivorrat an Amaretto (wofür genau dieser draufgehen würde, wusste er dabei noch nicht). Er wusste nicht, inwieweit es diese Dinge auch in der Zaubererwelt gab. Er war schon verzweifelt genug gewesen, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sie keine elektrischen Mixer verwenden konnten – nicht nur, dass er möglicherweise der einzige in der Gruppe war, der so ein Gerät überhaupt kannte, aber in Hogwarts gab es sowieso keine Steckdosen.

"Habt ihr alles?", fragte er seine Mannschaft.

"So wie es aussieht, ja." Remus betrachtete ihre Beute: mehrere Mehlpackungen, einige Kilo Zucker, eine ganze Palette Eier (mit Sicherheit zu wenig, befürchtete Severus), Milch und scheinbar genug Öl, um einen Öltanker zu füllen.

"Ihr wisst, dass man für Waffeln _Speiseöl_ braucht, oder?", wollte Severus milde interessiert wissen.

Schnell wurde das Öl ausgetauscht, wobei der Schuldige verschollen blieb. Severus arrangierte die Zutaten soweit, dass an jedem Arbeitsplatz die erforderliche Menge stand, einfach, weil er seinen Mitschülern nicht wirklich zutraute, ein gutes Augenmaß zu besitzen. Dann stellte er sich an seinen eigenen Platz, den anderen gegenüber, so dass sie sehen konnten, was er machte.

"Und jetzt?"

"Das wollte ich gerade sagen, Potter. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich ein klein wenig in Geduld üben würdest?" Severus grummelte. "Also, ihr schlagt sechs Eier auf und dazu gebt ihr ein halbes Kilo Zucker – gerade so viel, wie ihr da stehen habt – und dann rührt ihr so lange, bis alles gut vermischt ist."

Um zu zeigen, was er mit dem Aufschlagen der Eier meinte, demonstrierte er es den anderen. Er hoffte, dass das nicht in einem Chaos sondergleichen endete. Er erinnerte sich noch relativ gut daran, wie schwer er es sich damit getan hatte, als er es gelernt hatte. Zunächst hatte er Panik gehabt, die Eier zu zerschlagen – was er auch ein paar Mal getan hatte – oder sie beim Aufmachen zu zerdrücken – was er ebenfalls getan hatte – aber letztendlich war er soweit gekommen, nicht einmal mehr beide Hände zu brauchen, sondern es mit einer Hand zu können.

Davon waren seine Mitschüler weit entfernt. Severus fragte sich, während er die Sauerei betrachtete, die entstand, ob die Ersteller des Rezepts an solche Leute gedacht hatten, als sie es erstellt hatten: Je weniger Zutaten bereits im Teig waren, desto weniger Verlust war es, wenn man die Eier zerschlug und mit Schale in die Schüssel warf. Außer Remus schaffte es kaum einer, die Eier ohne Schale und ohne zu große Sauerei in die Teigschüssel zu bekommen. Severus seufzte.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

Irgendwann hatten sie es doch noch hinbekommen und waren bei der Mehlstufe angelangt. Bisher war alles relativ glatt gelaufen, abgesehen von der Sauerei mit den Eiern, der Mehlschlacht von Sirius und James, Evans dummen Bemerkungen, als Severus den Amaretto in den Teig gekippt hatte (er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, die anderen das machen zu lassen), und auch die anderen Ingredienzien waren ohne Probleme hinzugefügt worden. Nur jetzt mussten sie den Teig mit Mehl anreichern, und Severus wurde mit Klagen überhäuft, dass das so schwer zu rühren war.

Er hatte dasselbe Problem, aber das war eben der Nachteil, wenn man in einem Gebiet war, wo die magische Hintergrundstrahlung zu groß war, um einen elektrischen Mixer zu verwenden. Severus bereute nur, dass er nicht seine Mutter gefragt hatte, ob sie einen Rührzauber kannte. Es gab mit Sicherheit einen, aber er kannte ihn nicht. So blieb ihnen allen nur die Muggelmethode.

"Wenn es wirklich gar nicht mehr geht, kippt ein bisschen Milch dazu – BLACK!" Severus hielt sich mit Mühe davon ab, seine Haare zu raufen. "Ich sagte EIN BISSCHEN! _Nicht_ EINEN LITER!"

Und so schritt der Abend voran.

* * *

Severus war, alles in allem, relativ zufrieden. Sie hatten genug Teig geschafft, um zumindest ein Teil davon war auch zum Backen geeignet. Leider war das nicht genug, um damit dreihundert Schüler plus Lehrer zu versorgen. Sie würden, wenn alles glatt ging und niemand die Waffeln verbrannte, gerade hundert hinbekommen. Das wären dann aber auch nicht gerade große Waffeln. Severus seufzte bei dem Gedanken. Er war so froh, dass seine Mutter ihm zumindest da ausgeholfen hatte, indem sie ihm magische Waffeleisen gegeben hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie die sonst gemacht hätten.

Er wollte grade etwas dazu sagen, verkniff es sich aber. Entgegen aller Erwartungen hatten seine Mitschüler offenbar gefallen daran gefunden, mehr und mehr Teig zu produzieren. Ob er am Ende ihrem Zweck dienlich sein würde, war die andere Sache. Severus zögerte. Konnte er die Chaoten allein lassen und sich einem anderen Projekt zuwenden? Er wollte eine andere Sache ausprobieren – sicherlich ein Verkaufsschlager – aber erst einmal musste es funktionieren.

Entgegen besserem Wissen wandte er sich seinem Experiment zu.

Er hatte sich die nötigen Zutaten mitgebracht – namentlich: Mandeln, sowie der bereits verwendete Zimt und Amaretto – und der Rest war hier leicht griffbereit. Sich ein wenig von den andern absetzend, griff er nach einem Topf, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf einen Herd. Dann kippte er, mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Rezept, Zucker und ein wenig Zimt in das Wasser und begann zu rühren.

"Hey, Schniefelus, was machst du da?"

Severus zuckte fast zusammen, als plötzlich Sirius neben ihm stand. "Wonach sieht es denn aus, Black?", grollte er finster.

"Es sieht aus, als wolltest du Teig kochen."

Severus starrte ihn an. "Teig... kochen..."

"Nun, da ist Zucker und das ist ein Kochtopf."

Der Slytherin schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er wohl irgendwie Mehl an die Finger bekommen hatte und nun weiße Strähnen hatte. Nun, es sah bestimmt besser aus als die anderen Mehlmonster, die sich seine Mitschüler schimpften.

"Und alles, was man mit Zucker machen kann, ist Waffelteig. Ich verstehe, Black." Severus musterte den andern. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ich muss etwas testen."

Bevor der Zucker anbrannte. Ohne weiter auf Sirius zu achten, der ihm weiter über die Schulter schaute, versuchte Severus, die richtige Menge Mandeln in sein Zuckerwasser zu geben. Das Rezept schrieb nun vor, das Ganze zwanzig Minuten lang zu kochen.

"Uhm, Snape?" Sirius sah in den Topf. "Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich glaube, es brennt an."

Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich. "Da könntest du sogar ausnahmsweise mal Recht haben..."

Er betrachtete das Rezept, während er die Mandel-Zucker-Masse umrührte, in der Hoffnung, sie noch retten zu können. Es funktionierte einigermaßen, und Severus nahm den Topf vom Herd, um ihn abkühlen zu lassen. Während er das Rezept von neuem studierte, überlegte er, wo der Fehler liegen könnte. Zwanzig Minuten waren scheinbar zu lang, aber gleichzeitig hatte er das Rezept genau befolgt.

"Sag mal, Snape, was wird das jetzt eigentlich? Zucker und Mandeln und –"

"Gebrannte Mandeln, wenn es funktioniert", sagte Severus abwesend und winkte Sirius, dass er gehen sollte. "Lenk mich nicht ab, die scheinen meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu brauchen."

"Uh-huh", machte Sirius und klimperte gespielt mit den Augen. "Ich lenke dich also ab…?"

Severus sah ihn stumm an. "Du hast den Amaretto leer gemacht."

Der Gryffindor war beleidigt, aber Severus beachtete weder ihn noch dessen wütende Rechtfertigung weiter. Er griff nach einer anderen Amaretto-Flasche und kippte den Alkohol über die bereits abgekühlten Mandeln. Dann stellte er das Ganze wieder auf den Herd und kochte es, dieses Mal jedoch unter ständigem Rühren. Sirius sah ihm dabei zu.

"Willst du mir jetzt die ganze Zeit über die Schulter starren, Black?"

"Es ist interessanter, als zuzusehen, wie die anderen mit dem Teig herumspielen."

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen."

Severus wandte sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Arbeit zu, die dieses Mal keinen Versuch startete, zu verbrennen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie zu zweit darauf achteten, aber er hätte nur über seine Leiche zugegeben, dass Sirius' Anwesenheit auch einen minimal guten Aspekt hatte.

"Und die sind fertig?", fragte Sirius. "Sind das nicht gekochte Mandeln?"

"Die werden noch gebrannt."

"Aber wolltest du nicht eben noch verhindern, dass die brennen? Außerdem, wer will schon was Angebranntes essen?"

"_Ge_brannt, Black, _ge_brannt. Nicht _ver_brannt."

"Und das bedeutet...?"

"Das du schon einmal versuchen kannst, den Backofen vorzuheizen, während ich hier noch beschäftigt bin – versuch es mit zweihundert Grad."

Severus beobachtete mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, wie Sirius tatsächlich das tat, was er von ihm forderte. Ha! Es war wirklich eine Genugtuung, die Gryffindors wenigstens einmal herumkommandieren zu können. Wenn er nicht einen so großen Hass auf die Gryffindors gehabt hätte, heute hätte er sie als relativ passable Individuen bezeichnen können. Hoffentlich wurde sein Versuch, gebrannte Mandeln zu machen, ebenfalls passabel. Oder sogar besser. Wenn es klappte, könnte er damit in Serie gehen. Und wenn er Sirius mit einspannte – der wusste immerhin schon ein wenig, wie man das machte – könnten sie genug herstellen, um sie ebenfalls zu verkaufen. Oder auch als einziges Verkaufsprodukt anbieten, wenn er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Teigfabrikanten warf. Momentan sah das alles andere als gut aus – es gab einen Minikrieg, und die Tatsache, dass der Teig klebrig war, aber scheinbar gut flog, war ein Grund mehr, zu den Waffen zu greifen.

"Komm bloß nicht auf dumme Ideen, Black", warnte er den Gryffindor, als dieser zurückkam. "Hier, nimm dieses Blech hier und schieb das in den Ofen, auf die mittlere Schiene."

Sirius tat einmal mehr, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Severus wurde misstrauisch. Wenn Sirius Black tat, was Severus Snape ihm sagte, dann stand entweder das Ende der Welt bevor oder Sirius plante etwas. Er ahnte Schreckliches.

* * *

Das Schreckliche kam in Form von Sirius' Meldung, dass die Mandeln "plötzlich so komisch braun wurden". Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und raste an dem Gryffindor vorbei zum Backofen. Tatsächlich hatten die Mandeln eine wundervoll braune Farbe: verbrannter Zucker.

"Black! Du solltest _aufpassen_!"

"Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob das nicht so sein soll?"

Das verdiente keine Antwort. Severus seufzte. Erstes Blech, erster Fehlschlag. Sollte er Sirius zutrauen, eine neue Ladung Mandeln zu machen, während er selbst die Mandeln im Backofen bewachte? Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn er nicht Stunden hier verbringen wollte.

"Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu, Black", grollte er. "Du machst nichts, ohne mich vorher zu fragen. Du wirst hingehen und die nächsten Mandeln vorbereiten. Wenn du auch nur ein wenig aufgepasst hast, dürftest du wissen, wie das geht. Und pass auf, dass sie nicht verbrennen!"

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war. Aber die Hoffnung starb auch jetzt zuletzt. Oder war sie bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben? Wie er feststellte, gelangen die Mandeln, sobald er sich um das Brennen kümmerte. Nur, als er das Blech mit den geradezu perfekten Mandeln zum Abkühlen hinstellte, fiel ihm auf, dass Sirius scheinbar seine Aufgabe vergessen hatte oder ihr aus sonst welchen Gründen nicht nachkam. Nein, stattdessen stand ein teigbedeckter Remus vor dem Topf und rührte.

"Lupin, _was_ – wo ist Black? Hat er sich wieder einmal vor der Arbeit gedrückt?"

"Sirius wollte James helfen, deine Freunde zurückzuschlagen."

Severus stockte. "Und was hast du gemacht...?"

"Zielscheibe gespielt." Remus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Deine Freunde sollten des Platzes verwiesen werden – sie haben den Unparteiischen angegriffen."

"Natürlich. Das erklärt vor allem, warum du von allen Seiten getroffen wurdest. Und was machst du jetzt?" Er äugte in den Topf. "Wenigstens sind sie nicht angebrannt..."

Während seiner Unterhaltung mit Lupin fiel ihm leider nicht auf, dass sich eine teigverschmierte Menge um sein zuvor aus dem Backofen geholtes Backblech versammelt hatte. Als er es merkte, war es bereits zu spät: Die Mandeln auf dem Blech waren praktisch vernichtet, während die im Topf aufgrund seines puren Entsetzens anbrannten.

Nie, _nie_ wieder würde er mit Gryffindors versuchen zu backen!

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
